1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque sensing gear structure, and more particularly to a torque sensing gear structure of an electronic bike for sensing relative torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles are one of recreational sports and tools that are widely applied, and a principal concept of bicycles is that the sprockets are stepped by riders to drive rear wheels for rotating, so as to form a power source for forward motion. However, when a user rides a bicycle to reach an uphill terrain having slope or needs to ride the bicycle for a long distance or may have insufficient stepping force or gets tired from riding the bicycle, the foregoing situations may affect riding. More specifically, regarding the elderly people, females or children, long riding distance may be an obstacle. To overcome the foregoing defect, an electric bicycle then is developed.
Since the technology is continuously advanced, not only can the electric bicycle helps the rider through propulsive force, design is also gradually becoming automated, so that different degrees of propulsive force support is selectively provided to the user based on the resistance intensity that is encountered and faced by the user. The biggest technical bottle neck in the development is how to determine the force strength used by the rider as a basis of facing the resistance. In current technology, there is no effective system to precisely perform measurement. Therefore, the inventor(s) of the invention designs a torque sensing gear structure to overcome the shortcoming of prior art, thereby increasing industrial application.